mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Komodo Dragon
Komodo dragons are venomous, tamable, aggressive mobs found in swamp biomes. Spawning Natural generation Komodo dragons spawn on grass and sand blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least one block space above in swamp biomes. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Drops Komodo dragons drop 0-2 reptile hide upon death. Large Komodo dragons have a 25% chance to drop an egg. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Komodo dragons wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water (although they can swim). Komodo dragons can be heard hissing occasionally, and tend to 'sit' like crocodiles. They are venomous mobs, and will attack and poison small mobs, and even the player, within a 16 block radius. Strategy Being a venomous mob, Komodo dragons may interrupt your swamp travels. The best way to deal with them would be to shoot them from afar with a bow. However, they don't always spawn alone. They're certainly deadly if you're dealing with more than one as well. A stone sword would work on them, but iron or diamond is best. It may also be advised, although not entirely necessary, to use a sword with Sharpness or Fire Aspect enchantments. When attacking Komodo dragons, they should be treated like creepers: by striking and jumping back. It is best to wear dirt scorpion armor when killing them, as the armor's regeneration effect will help counteract the poison. If you're not wearing scorpion armor, wait for the poison to wear off, then attack next. After dealing with them, avoid that area of swamp as they'll respawn there. Taming A Komodo dragon can be tamed by killing a larger Komodo dragon and therefore obtaining an egg. The egg can be hatched by placing it near a torch. The resulting baby Komodo dragon will be tamed if the player at least stays in the area of the egg. If you move too far away (farther then 13 blocks), the newly hatched Komodo dragon will be untamed, and you will need to start over. Whilst riding a tamed Komodo dragon, if the player attacks a mob, the Komodo dragon will poison it for a few seconds. Currently, there is no food item that can be used to speed up the growth of a baby Komodo dragon. Once fully grown, a saddle can be placed on the Komodo Dragon so it can be ridden. Tamed Komodo dragons can be healed by feeding them raw rat or raw turkey. Unlike baby scorpions, a baby Komodo dragon cannot be picked up. Commands Command to obtain a Komodo dragon egg: History Trivia * You cannot use a whip on a Komodo dragon to make it 'sit'. You can, however, leash it and tie it to a fence with a lead. * Komodo dragons make the same sounds as snakes. Gallery Mo_Creatures_Komodo_Dragon.jpg|A Komodo dragon. Komodo dragon sitting.png|A tamed Komodo dragon sitting down. Baby Komodo dragon.png|A baby Komodo dragon. Dragons swimming.png|Several Komodo dragons swimming in water. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs